


Distractions

by SummerChilde



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerChilde/pseuds/SummerChilde
Summary: "You really do know everything, don't you?"
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 28





	Distractions

“Juan Corona. When he was born and what was he diagnosed with as a child?”  
“Corona was born in 1934, in Mexico. He was diagnosed with schizophrenia as a child.”

“What was H. H. Holmes’ real name?”  
“Herman W. Mudgett. W stood for Webster.”

“Who was the Zodiac killer’s first victim and how old was she?”  
“The Zodiac killer’s first victim was an eighteen-year-old girl named Cheri Jo Bates.”

Ryuzaki quizzes Light for another five minutes. Then, he pauses, tapping a white fountain pen against the table they’re both sitting at. Light’s hands are neatly folded in his lap. Ryuzaki’s sitting with his legs spread wide open, resting his face in the crook of an elbow.

Light tries not to notice the way sunlight filters through an open window to bounce off the pen and frame L’s cheekbones. He fails. He’s so distracted he almost doesn’t catch the next question. Either way, it catches him off guard.

“You really do know everything, don’t you?”

… Light goes pink in the cheeks. He tries not to preteen.   
“Of course, I don’t know everything, Ryuzaki. What a stupid thing to ask!”

Light doesn’t know everything, he knows. No one does – not even Light Yagami, child prodigy and genius, but Light does know more than the average person. A lot more. 

Light probably knows all the American and Japanese serial killers L could ever think to quiz him on. He knows L’s most recent question had been rhetorical, but – if he’s feeling warm inside because Ryuzaki just acknowledged his intelligence – well, no one needs to know. 

It’s not like Light’s unaware of his intelligence. He’d scored perfectly on his college entrance exams without trying. People tell him he’s intelligent all the time. They praise everything about him, really – from his looks to his background to his intelligence. 

Somehow, this time is different because it’s L. 

L always means what he says. He doesn’t bother wasting words or his own time with pleasantries like Light has to on a daily basis. L is almost, or just as – Light begrudgingly admits – intelligent as him. And L looks really pretty under the sunlight, goddamnit. 

Light clears his throat. He tries to will his blush away. “Next question?”


End file.
